Beta lives entwined
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: This follows a what if scenario if Keroro's platoon came to pekopon three years earlier. New characters find different platoon mates as Natsumi and her best friend Mari try to keep alien frogs from invading. (Based on Mine Yoshizaki's original concept for sergeant frog and an ode to the five girls Mine Yoshizaki threw out to never exist in cannon)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog, or the beta designs for partners. That is all from Mine yoshizaki's notes.**

**Let's see...Some background to this story. I purchased a book with Mine Yoshizaki's concept art of the original idea of sgt frog. It involved Natsumi's grandmother gaining Keroro as a tadpole and sending it to Natsumi and her raising him into a grown frog. It turns out Keroro was sent by an enemy planet to invade and the invasion has been programmed into him. (I think it's kind of like Goku from dragonball?) Anyway, her and her friend Mari take care of him.**

**I expanded on the original summary and idea for this, and decided to make a sort of au of what would happen if Keroro had come to pekopon three years earlier, because I felt sort of sorry for the five girls who Mine Yoshizaki drew but had no life or personality.**

**This story is a what if these girls had found them instead.**

**Warning: Since his designs for the girls had no personalities that he wrote I had to give them personalities and lives, but besides that they're his designs for them.**

* * *

_"Sergeant Keroro, of the Keroro platoon, your platoon has been tasked with a scouting mission on pekopon for the invasion. Don't worry, it's nothing to hard, I know you're a new platoon and all. Just a quick scouting mission." _

Natsumi Hinata sat at her desk, chewing on the tip of her pen ready to write another letter to her grandma. She had found herself writing more and more letters than normal to her, and her grandma was probably the person she found closest in her family.

Her grandma loved to shower her in presents but this gift, the latest one, was probably the weirdest gift she had ever gotten from her grandma.

She read the letter her grandma had given her again.

_Dear Natsumi,_

_I know you're feeling lonely and all so I thought I'd give you a friend. I found this little guy at my front porch, starving. I poked breathing holes in the box for him, so he'll be okay on the trip to you. Hope he's the companionship you need. _

_Lots of love!_

_Grandma_

Natsumi looked back at the box and at her grandma's letter. Her grandma did remember that her mother hated pets, right? She would never be able to keep it. She appreciated the effort, but it was one of the stupider things her grandma had done.

"Maybe I'll call Mari-chan and she can take it home with her…" She hoped. Her best friend Mari, was the person she shared all her troubles with and the only person who was fine with her violent attitude and how she beat up all the boys at her school. "Better get it out of the box first. It's probably scared witless."

Natsumi carefully peeled off the lid of the box and opened it, to let the creature inside out.

"I'M FINALLY FREE!" A green frog, about as tall as her knee, jumped out of the box. "Gero, Gero, Gero, you'll regret imprisoning me!" On his belly was a star and he wore a yellow hat.

Natsumi jumped back, this frog like creature who talked being the thing she least expected.

"Y-you can talk!" She wasn't one to be frightened, but this was something weird and unknown.

"Of course I can you pekoponian scum, do the frogs on your planet not talk or something?" The green frog seemed disturbed and laughed a little at this notion, "Wait…You're not the old wise one who imprisoned me!"

"N-no! That was my grandma!" Natsumi told him.

"Hmmm…Your grandma? So even a barbaric race like pekoponians has family?" He seemed curious, "No matter! I, the great sergeant Keroro shall invade the planet even if pekoponians have family!" He cleared his throat, "Did I also mention that I was gorgeous? Cuz that goes with the great sergeant Keroro."

"You're a weirdo!" Natsumi pointed at him weirded out.

"Well, there's nothing that a pekoponian like you can do about it!" Keroro told her, "You'll be invaded whether you like it or not!" He began to move forward, his tiny green hands in a creeper position.

Natsumi grabbed the nearest thing to her, a small lamp, and threw it at the frog. It instantly hit and knocked him out. Thinking quick, she grabbed her bed sheets and tied him up.

"I…I need to call the cops…Or the government…Or someone!" She grabbed the phone and instantly dialed her friend's phone number, Mari, Mari always knew what to do when things went wrong, she was also quite smart for a twelve year old and would know exactly who to call or tell.

"Mari!" Natsumi yelled a bit too loudly into the receiving end of the cellphone.

"Yes, Natsumi? Please don't yell so loudly…" Mari reminded her, having a sweet and quiet voice.

"INEEDYOURHELP COME QUICK." Natsumi said all in one breathe.

"Um…Okay? May I ask what you need?" Mari asked

"No. You're wasting time! Just come quick! And now!" Natsumi hung up before Mari could ask anything else to look at the little green knocked out frog. She was glad he wasn't awake yet.

It wasn't long before the doorbell to her house rang, and Mari arrived.

"You get it, sis, I'm busy!" Her bratty younger brother yelled from the couch. Natsumi ran downstairs, opened the door, grabbed her friend's arm, and dragged her inside to her room, shutting the door behind too hard.

"What is it Natsumi?" Mari asked, pushing up her large circular glasses and brushing her short purple hair back with her hand. Did Natsumi want to do some more girly things like trying on her Mom's make-up or something?

"Uuuuuuuuughhhhhh…" Keroro began to wake up from the large slamming sound made by the door.

Mari stopped smiling.

"What is that, Natsumi?" She asked

"I don't know what it is. My grandma sent it to me as like a pet and he calls himself Keroro and he said he wanted to invade us or something? It's some sort of frog mutated thing." She told Mari, "I didn't know what to do so I called you."

"Boy, did that hurt." Keroro groaned

"He…He can talk?" Mari asked

"WHOA! Another one of you! You pekoponians are multiplying by the second!" Keroro deduced.

"Maybe we should talk to him, find out what he is…." Mari reasoned

"He's some sort of freak of nature, that's all I know…" Natsumi told her.

"Um…Hello…My name is Mari." Mari waved, "Natsumi tells me you're Keroro, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I am Keroro." Keroro responded

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Mari asked

"Ha! I come from a place way better than here! I am a keronian and proud to be one, from the planet Keron!" Keroro smiled

"H-he's an alien!" Natsumi realized, "We've got to give him to the government or something they need to know about him!"

"Natsumi….If you give him to the government who knows all the nasty things they'll do to him…He might be an alien but he's still a living creature. What are you here for Keroro?" Mari asked

"To invade your pitiful planet!" He declared.

Mari thought for a moment.

"But you've been captured. You've failed." She told him

"No worries, the rest of my platoon will come and rescue me!" Keroro smiled

"The rest of your platoon? How many of you are there?" Natsumi finally asked

"Four total I think….Maybe Five, I can't remember." Keroro admitted

"Where's the rest of your species?" Mari asked

"Uhhhhhhhh….They thought we were doing a good enough job on our own so they flew off." Keroro admitted. Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You poor thing." Mari looked down.

Keroro nodded agreeing with her, invading an entire planet was a hard job.

"We should let him go, he seems friendly." Mari told Natsumi

"Seems friendly? What are you, crazy? He wants to invade the planet! Letting him go on his own would be awful!" Natsumi told her friend

"Hmmm…." Mari thought for a moment, "Why don't you watch over him then? Keep him as a prisoner of war or something. So that he can't invade." Mari suggested

"No way! I don't like him at all! And Mom would never let me keep him!" She told Mari

"Your mom's never home. She'll never notice. And I'll help you. Do it for me, Natsumi?" Mari asked holding her friend's hand

"Fine. For you." Natsumi agreed.

"Guys! I'm still in the room! Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllo?" Keroro asked

Natsumi turned to Keroro and cleared his throat, "Stupid frog, I will release you and let you live in my house, you will clean for me and do my chores in return for living here, in return I will not hand you over to the government and they won't dissect and experiment on an alien like you. No invading and you shall be my slave, are we clear, stupid frog?" Natsumi asked

"No way!" Keroro tried to act tough, "I'll never be your war slave."

"It's okay. In return you'll have somewhere to live, I mean do you really have another choice? I'm pretty sure the rest of your species pretty much abandoned you here. This way, you'll get a place to live." Mari smiled

"Are. We. Clear?" Natsumi repeated sternly crossing her arms and giving her best angry look. It usually made the boys at her school start running and it would certainly scare any alien idiot like Keroro.

"Eep!" Keroro thought for a moment, "Fine. I do need a base of operation. I agree to your terms and conditions, pekoponian!" Keroro told her.

"My name is Natsumi. But you'll call me 'Master Natsumi'" She told him cracking her knuckles. Keroro paled

"Fine." He agreed. Natsumi began untying him ready to tackle him if he bolted, but he didn't.

"D-do you think the army really abandoned me?" He asked looking at Mari.

"Well…They're gone now, aren't they?" Mari asked, "And they didn't take you with them?"

"No…..They said it would be an easy field mission but were terrified by the level of humidity here..." He admitted

"It's all right." Mari patted his head, "Hey, Natsumi, you have that weird room filled with boxes right? Can he maybe sleep there?" She asked

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Oh, and stupid frog? Don't show yourself to people here. They'd freak out." Natsumi told him

Keroro nodded wanting to do anything not to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

Soon enough she had tucked the alien frog away in the room filled with boxes telling him that he could remodel how he wished.

"Thanks Mari, you're really good with him." Natsumi told her

"He's just like a pet, who can talk. I'll come by everyday to make sure there's no problems." Mari smiled

"Why didn't you take him to your house?" Natsumi asked. Mari frowned for a second.

"My sister's not good with animals. Or people." Mari admitted, "Do you think he'll try invading us?"

"Nah. I'll keep him in line with punches. And….I'll try to ask Mom if I can keep him…" Natsumi decided

Mari nodded and smiled glad she could be of assistance.

* * *

**Notes, in Mine Yoshizaki's design Mari was Natsumi's best friend who also knew about the frogs, I don't think Fuyuki existed in the story but I'm going to make him exist because this is a fanfiction. The frogs also had different names, but I'm going to keep them having their names, because it's a fanfiction.**

**Giroro's partner was a girl named China (pronounced Cheena) Yahigo. Giroro's name was Kekero.**

**Dororo's partner was a girl named Akiya Asagiri (I'm putting first names first even though it's supposed to be last) His name was Rokeke.**

**Fun fact, designs were different too, like Giroro had a scar on his belly and Dororo was dressed in a gas suit, Kululu's eyes were swirls instead of having glasses.**

**Kululu's partner was a girl named Haru Hamakaze, his name was Rororo.**

**Tamama's partner was a girl named Fuyumi Yukikaze. His name was Roroke.**

**Obviously they only used two syllables for keronian names.**

**Anyway, that's some notes from the original thing! I'll include more notes in later author notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really do not own anything including the sort of OCs here who I've given personalities, who are still Mine Yoshizaki's.**

* * *

"How'd it go asking your Mom?" Mari asked during their 6th grade elementary school class.

"Errrrrrr….She sort of was like 'that's nice dear, I got to go back to work' and left. It's been a week since he came here and he's so annoying. He found a stupid Gundam model in those boxes and has become obsessed with it." Natsumi groaned

"Has your little brother noticed him?" Mari asked

"Fuyuki? No way. He's got like zero perceptiveness, he's always keeping himself in his room reading about aliens and coming downstairs for snacks, it's so funny that although he's obsessed with aliens he doesn't notice the one living with us." Natsumi giggled

"I sort of like him, Keroro, I mean, he's like our own personal little secret. Something for just the two of us." Mari smiled.

"You should come over and watch over him today. He's like…A really stupid little brother, he goes between rambunctious and egotistical and it's so annoying." Natsumi rubbed her head.

"All right, Natsumi." Mari agreed sighing, she had wanted to study today, but going to Natsumi's house was fun too.

After school Natsumi opened the door and Keroro ran towards her.

"Natsumi-dono!" Keroro ran towards her terrified, "I swear this time I saw it…The floating pekoponian! It was…A ghost!" He told her

Natsumi kicked him away.

"He's been rambling about that for the last week, how he keeps seeing a ghost in his room." She told her friend. "But no way do ghosts exist!"

"Natsumi-dono won't listen to me, Mari-dono!" Keroro whined

"Where'd you see the ghost?" Mari asked, Natsumi tugged at her sleeve confused why she was asking "We might as well prove it doesn't exist."

"It was in my room!" Keroro told them, "And no, I'm not just saying this so I can lead you to my room lock the door and invade. Natsumi-dono broke through that last time."

"You're so annoying, you stupid frog." Natsumi squeezed his head with her hands.

Mari followed Keroro after he was released to his room.

"oooohhhhhh~ I'm going to curse youuuuuu…" A ghostly voice whispered from his room.

"This better be a prank, stupid frog." Natsumi glared, opening the door to see, what was in fact a ghost woman floating above a stack of Gundam models.

"Told ya!" Keroro hummed.

Natsumi screamed and ran out of the room, locking the door behind her. Mari's face was pale too.

"What do we do, what do we do…" Natsumi desperately wondered

"I don't know!" Mari answered

"I don't know how to talk to ghosts!" Natsumi was shaking and freaking out

"I saw something about ghosts in the paper….It was, um…About a spirit medium!" Mari tried to be the sensible child in this situation. "I kept the newspaper so I could give the article to Fuyuki so maybe we can call?" Mari suggested

"Do it." Natsumi ordered.

Mari got into her backpack, got the article and dialed the number.

"Hello you have gotten the Asagiri residence." A male voice answered, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes! A ghost seems to be in our house!" Mari replied urgently, "Your house is one of spirit mediums, right?" She asked

"Yes, but sadly the head of the house hold aren't taking on any new jobs." The male voice answered.

"But it's in my room!" Keroro grabbed the phone and screamed into it

"K-keroro-kun?" The voice asked recognizing Keroro's voice, "Wait. We'll be there right away." The line went dead.

"Did you know him?" Mari asked. Keroro shrugged.

"No." He answered

It wasn't long before the doorbell rung, and since Natsumi was still in shock Mari opened it.

"I'm from the Asagiri house hold." A young girl, probably in middle school smiled. She had long dark blue hair and wore a dress. "I'm sorry that my parents couldn't be here but they were busy." She bowed.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the Hinata house and a blue frog with a gas mask on appeared in it.

"Keroro-kun! I knew you were here!" The frog ran up to him and hugged him.

"uh…..Who were you again?" Keroro asked, causing the frog to sob.

"Wait….You have one of those frog creatures too?" Natsumi asked finally speaking

"Yeah. He insisted we come here. Apparently his platoon was abandoned on this planet after a scouting mission went bad. He lost contact with all of them and was constantly looking with me for his friend and dear leader, Keroro." The girl smiled, "I'm Akiya, a spirit medium in training."

"You'll deal with the g-ghost?" Natsumi asked

"Yes. Yes I will." She smiled, "Or at least I'll try to."

"My name is Zeroro! How could you forget about me, again?" The blue frog hit him on the head

"Zeroro?" Keroro asked

"Yeah, but I changed it to Dororo, to honor this beautiful planet." He smiled, "Were you worried about me? I've been looking constantly for you and Giroro-kun, honestly."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Keroro didn't want to admit he had slipped into life as a war prisoner and had made no effort to find his platoon. "Yeah! Of course I was worried."

"I'm glad we could find each other again." Dororo smiled.

"May I see the ghost?" Akiya asked, Natsumi shivered

"I'll show you." Mari volunteered

"Akiya is a great spirit medium, Keroro-kun, she gets ghosts to pass on to the afterlife!" Dororo smiled, getting distracted from hugging Keroro.

Akiya smiled. "I'm not that great. We both know I'm still in training." She waved a hand frantically.

"SIS! Stop being so noisy! It's like you're having a party down there!" Fuyuki yelled down from his room

"He's so oblivious." Mari giggled

"He only ever comes out of his room for you, you know." Natsumi teased.

"Why?" Mari asked

"You're oblivious too." Natsumi realized

Akiya followed Mari after that comment to the room. Keroro and Dororo carefully stood next to both of them.

Akiya stepped into the room.

"Hello." She smiled to the ghost.

"Oh, hello!" The ghost smiled back, "You're the first person to say hello to me in a long time."

Akiya smiled, "I hate to be a bother but apparently the families house your inhabiting does not want you here."

Omiyo was not pleased

"I'm going to have to force you to pass on….To the afterlife." Akiya continued

"Please no…I just want one thing and one alone!" She answered

"And that is?" Akiya asked

"I'd like to see a kappa…Just one more time…" The ghost girl answered

Akiya nodded she beckoned the green frog by the door forward

"Does anyone have a bowl thing?" Akiya asked

"I do!" The ghost answered, "It's from a friend of mine's a long time ago…It's in my shrine, under my house…" She snapped her fingers and the floor opened revealing a stairway.

"Thank you." Akiya was polite to the spirit and held a necklace close that lulled her into a more peaceful state.

"What do you need of me?" Keroro asked

"You're going to be a kappa. You look just like one." Akiya smiled, slowly going down the stairs with Keroro in tow she found the helmet of the kappa. Putting it on delicately on Keroro she began to utter a chant.

"I can feel the light!" The ghost began to pass onto the afterlife.

"Stand still." Akiya ordered Keroro. He did. It took minutes for the ghost to pass on.

"Your house has now been purified." She answered

"WAHOO! I can sleep again!" Keroro smiled

Going upstairs she gave Mari and Natsumi the good news.

"You're home's purified! I'd usually charge a fee, but since your friends of Dororo's I won't." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you so much, you are now my new best friend." Natsumi hugged her.

"I thought I was your best friend though, Natsumi!" Mari complained

Natsumi just giggled

"Are you going to stay here with me, Dororo so we can invade this planet and go home?" Keroro asked

"I'm sorry, Keroro-kun, I can not. This planet is too beautiful to invade." He crossed his arms

"But you're an assassin!" Keroro told him, "We need you!"

"We? All I see is you. I won't invade, but I will visit you to help look for the others." Dororo answered

"What are your other platoon-mates like, stupid frog?" Natsumi asked. Keroro paused for a moment.

"I don't know much about our sergeant major and our private, but we have a platoon member named Giroro who's always grumpy. He's also a great invader, so you better watch out. If anyone was going to invade this planet it would be him." Keroro told her.

"I'll beat him up and force him to abide my rules too." Natsumi cracked her knuckles.

Mari smiled at her friend. She was so funny, she glanced at Akiya too, who also knew the secret of the aliens. Her and Natsumi's secret had spread to one more, making their group a tiny bit bigger.

"Did anyone see Dororo besides you?" Mari asked, wondering if even more people were in on the secret

"My parents. They're both fine with him though and have welcomed him into the family." Akiya smiled

"Lucky." Natsumi smiled, "I don't hide the stupid frog much from Fuyuki, but still, he's sort of a secret."

"It's pretty sad he can't see an alien right in front of him…" Mari mentioned.

Dororo and Keroro ran off to Keroro's room to plan how to find their platoon mates.

Akiya, Mari and Natsumi talked about dealing with aliens for hours on end.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mari opened the door to her house after leaving Natsumi's. She still giggled at the concept of Fuyuki not being able to notice an alien living with him.

"Sis! You took my milk cartan again!" She noticed when opening her fridge. It couldn't be her Mom cuz she was a sweet kind woman, and her dad was busy with work at his barber shop.

"I told you not to call me that!" Her sister, Haru yelled.

"If you're a girl than you're a girl." Mari answered, used to one of her sisters moods. Her sister was constantly angry and never ever had any friends, she was also messy.

"I don't need any of your shit today." Haru yelled back

"I'm going to tell Mom you said a naughty word!" Mari ran off to tell her mom.

"Geez, your sister is annoying, Ku, ku, ku. Not to mention stupid, She didn't notice me right next to the refrigerator with her milk carton." The yellow alien, Kululu told Haru, walking up to her.

"Tell me about it. And why the heck did you take her milk carton? She throws such a fit about those things." Haru scratched his arm.

"Jerk till the end. That's my motto. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu sipped his stolen milk, "Not nearly as good as curry."

"Well, I'm not getting you any of that." Haru answered, Haru slumped over on his bed pulling his shirt down over him.

"Why did I ever take you home?"

"Ku, because you were bored. You were like 'look an alien that nobody else sees, I'm going to be stupid and stuff it into my bag so now it's mine'"

"You make me seem a lot more stupid than I am." Haru answered

"It's cuz it's true." Kululu responded

Haru punched him in the arm.

At least he was right about one thing. His sister was stupid.

* * *

**Notes: Haru and Mari weren't siblings to my knoweledge at all in his cannon concepts, but I made them so.**

**Also, Haru is transgender, because I realized I had never written a transgender character and wanted to expand my writing. This is a sensitive topic, so if anyone has any tips, I'd love to hear them.**

**I don't know the colorings of the characters but here's their description of what I can see of them.**

**Akiya looks sort of like Koyuki's and Omiyo's lovechild she's wearing a dress and has sort of hair bands and a princess cut in the front.**

**Mari has short hair and circle glasses**

**Haru has short messy hair, a long sleeve short with an alien on it, shorts and circle glasses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, Just as I have for most of my life.**

**Sorry about my cover image quality if runwithscissors scans the image for me later it should get better. (I took it with webcam)**

* * *

_Day 3 monitoring that idiot, Keroro, he still seems to have not noticed me stalking him. I think I'll remind my bumbling platoon leader why we were put on this planet to begin with. And that it wasn't to make friends with the pekoponians. _The red keronian wrote down in his journal outside the Hinata house.

"How's things going with your monitoring?" A girl with thick blonde curly hair peered over her canvas to see what her comrade was writing, "Not making friends with the pekoponians? But haven't you been living with me the past week?" She pointed out.

"That is not friendship, that is convenience, you gave your house up after realizing I was a suitable match to draw." The red keronian answered, geez was that girl a weirdo.

"Your such a funny guy." The girl laughed

"Don't you dare think I'm comedic." The red keronian pulled out a gun and pointed it to her head.

"Anger, Giroro! Anger!" She glared at him, "You know what this means…."

"Oh no…" Giroro sighed

"Remember our deal? You could live with me, I'd supply supplies for your invasion or whatever, but you have to manage your anger by drawing! That way I can novelize reforming someone with anger issues and using art therapy to deal with it."

"Please no more art." Giroro begged. She handed him the brush.

"Draw." She ordered

In the next few minutes the worst gun to be drawn in the history of mankind was on canvas.

"….I'M AN AMAZING ARTIST!" Giroro realized, looking proudly at the gun.

"Uh…..How bout you go do your invasion thing or something…." The girl decided. She had to burn this monstrosity before the public saw it.

"I was born to invade." Giroro grinned. He was going to get Keroro and remind him of his job.

Later that day when Keroro was playing with a Gundam model with Dororo…

"Keroro-kun, I approve of you not invading or anything, but shouldn't we be looking for Giroro-kun, and those other two?" Dororo asked, he'd have hated being not found by his platoon mates and not looked for

"Can't." Keroro answered, "The dishwasher's going and Natsumi-dono said if I'd leave the house I'd be discovered and dissected! That and I need to finish the dishes." Keroro responded

"Why don't you just use your anti-barrier to leave then, Keroro-kun?" Dororo asked

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Keroro had forgotten he had one of those, "Y-yeah! Great idea Domomo!"

"It's Dororo." Dororo reminded, "The name of the forest Akiya visits with her family. It's a nice place."

"Uh, sure…" Keroro agreed not really listening. Suddenly, there was a blast and the door flew wide open.

"So, made into a prisoner of war….This is why I should have been the sergeant of this platoon…" Giroro smirked, having afroed Keroro and Dororo.

"Giroro-kun! You found us!" Dororo was so happy

"I can't say the same about you two. You idiots are just playing on the floor and not thinking about how we have been marooned on an enemy planet and your platoon is separated from you. What if they were dropped somewhere not safe for keronians like us? After all, I heard this planet is filled with not fresh water, but salt water."

"Uh…Hadn't thought of that…" Keroro admitted

"We've got to go and find them. A good platoon works together." Giroro answered

"I can't! The dishes haven't finished and Natsumi-dono and Mari-dono would kill me!" Keroro answered

"Natsumi and Mari?" Giroro huffed for a moment, "They sound stupid. All pekoponians are. All right. I understand you're a war prisoner by them…I'll free you…."

"Giroro-kun, what are you planning….." Dororo wondered, Giroro threw a grenade at both of them again, in their distraction he tied them up.

"China, have you finished setting up those traps?" Giroro asked, a pekoponian girl, looking not quite Japanese came into the room.

"Yeah! I feel sort of sorry for whoever's going to walk into them though…." The girl responded

"You're working with a pekoponian too!" Keroro retorted thinking it was okay for him to live with Natsumi now.

"Yeah, but she's more of my slave than the other way around." Giroro answered. China sighed

"I did what you wanted, can I have it back now?" She asked. Giroro nodded and handed her a picture that she had drawn of a pekoponian model.

"Oh, Fuyumi! You're back!" She giggled. Folding the paper carefully she put it under her headband, "Thanks Giroro, I can barely function without this picture. Have fun invading a family of innocent civilians!" She giggled and ran out of the house, wanting to go back to school.

Giroro smiled

"She probably sucked at doing the traps so I'll go fix them." He realized

"Mari and Natsumi are going to be so doomed!" Dororo realized, "We've got to help them when they come!"

"I can't get out of these though!" Keroro answered. They just sat and waited instead, hoping things wouldn't turn bad.

* * *

Natsumi, Mari, and Natsumi's younger brother Fuyuki all walked home.

"Are you coming over today, Mari?" Fuyuki asked looking up from his book

"No. I have to look after my older sister. Mom and Dad said she's been taking apart our microwaves, television and any other electronic when we aren't looking…" Mari admitted

"Aw….." Natsumi and Fuyuki both were disappointed.

"If you don't come over then I'm going to cry!" Fuyuki pouted

"Be strong, Fuyuki." Mari told him. Fuyuki just angrily pouted and stuck his nose back into the book he was reading.

"I guess this is where we split up then." Natsumi waved to her best friend as Mari left for her house.

Natsumi lead Fuyuki back to her house.

"uhhh…I'll go in first." Natsumi decided, wanting to make sure Keroro wasn't doing anything stupid, if Fuyuki knew about the aliens he'd be so disappointed that they weren't as cool as he made them out to be. That and…She bit her lip. She didn't want to think about that.

Opening the door she triggered a trap, an explosion was triggered.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Natsumi screamed

Fuyuki didn't notice cuz he was reading.

"Uhhhhhh…I'm going to quickly just deal with something, Fuyuki. Don't go into the house." Natsumi desperately ran to the back door and broke into her own house to chew out Keroro.

* * *

"She should be dead now." Giroro smiled, hearing the explosions. Another one went off, "Hmmm…Taking a little longer than normal."

"STUPID FROG! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Natsumi yelled opening the door to her room, which Giroro had imprisoned Keroro and Dororo in.

"H-how'd you get through my traps?" Giroro asked shocked

"It was easy; all I needed was my math textbook. This thing won't die for anything, believe me, I've tested." She answered, and then looked at Giroro, "Who the heck are you?"

"Be careful Natsumi-dono! He's really strong!" Keroro warned. Natsumi just scoffed

"So he's the frog responsible." She cracked her knuckles, "You'll be someone to learn firsthand why I'm called devil summer."

Giroro took out his rocket launched and blasted it towards the pekoponian. Natsumi defended herself with her math book and jumped forward.

She punched him in the jaw and he flew out the second story window.

_She's so strong….._Giroro realized as he flew out the window in slow motion, _So this is why Keroro gave himself up to her…..I…I think I'm in love….._He then hit the ground.

"You're cleaning all this up, stupid frog." Natsumi ordered

"Awww….." Keroro moaned

"I will assist you!" Dororo volunteered

"I've cleaned things up, Fuyuki! You can come inside!" Natsumi told her brother. He stepped over some remaining wires, not noticing them and still reading.

"Ah, so you survived!" A girl poked her head through the front door, "That's good."

"Who the heck are you?" Natsumi asked, she realized she needed to speak nicer to her, since she seemed a lot older than her, five years or so.

"China Yahigo." China smiled, putting her hand out, "Sorry for the traps all over your house, that would be mine and Giroro's fault."

"Giroro? Was he the red one?" Natsumi asked

"Yep. Don't be too mad at him, I think he just wanted to impress his friends. I study psychology and all and he's just a tiny bit brash." China told her, "Where is he by the way?"

"Outside. Pummeled." Natsumi answered

Giroro meanwhile, was face first into the ground in a lovesick mess.

"Haha! I'll go pick him up and take him home. He seems just a tiny bit in denial that he's been marooned here and has no mission to invade so please don't be that mad at him." She explained to Natsumi.

"He ruined my house. I'm pretty mad and I'm justified in it." Natsumi answered

"I guess…" China didn't want to admit she had helped, "He'll probably visit his friends here a lot though, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Glad to see at least someone can pummel him. I certainly couldn't." She told Natsumi, moving to the yard she grabbed Giroro. "Up you go…"

"Her name was Natsumi…." He just moaned lovesickly as the thoughts swirled around in his head.

"Uhhhhhhh….I'm going to take him home…How bout I bring him over tomorrow and we talk about taking care of aliens and what to do?" China asked

"Uuuuhhhhhh…Sure…" Natsumi was just so confused as China left her house just as swiftly as she had entered it. "Weirdoes." She turned her head away to order Keroro around.

* * *

Kululu was back in Haru's room taking apart his sister's favorite possessions. _Geez, Mari would flip when she found out her toys were all broken. _Haru thought.

Haru just lay outside thinking of how much he hated the planet he lived on. Staring at the sky observing all the birds flying by, he saw something fly towards him that wasn't a bird.

The girl flying landed right in front of him. He didn't make a sound or question it, who was he to question her life choices of flying?

"What a nice place!" She stretched, really not caring about concealing her alien nature

"You, Kululu's friend?" Haru finally asked, noticing the spiral insignia on her nipples.

"Hmmm?" She looked up from stretching. "Why would you think that?"

"The spiral insignias on your nipples." Haru pointed, not caring about bluntness or decency. The alien flying girl slapped him.

"What a dirty pekoponian boy you are!" The girl hissed angrily, covering her boobs with her arm.

He looked up rubbing his cheek, "Boy?" He asked confused, "How did you know I'm a boy?" It certainly wasn't obvious with his boobs sticking out no matter how hard he tried.

"Why wouldn't I know you're a boy?" The girl asked, "Your spirit has male written all over it." She answered, being able to read right and wrong with her third eye. She had been looking at the pekoponians and seeing how horrible they were with it

Haru knew she wasn't a human like him. She was probably an alien like Kululu. He didn't really care.

"You have anywhere to live?" He asked. He liked this girl, she was the first one, right off the bat to verify that he was male. The girl shook her head. Brashly Haru grabbed on to her arm not being gentle at all. He dragged her into his house and into his room, throwing her over by Kululu's side. "You're living here now." He just nodded like he was being nice, not very good with words.

"What the heck, dude? You picking up strays now? Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu asked more confused than ever why Haru was throwing a girl dressed in weird clothes by his side.

The girl didn't have time to say thanks, she just looked at Kululu shocked.

"You're a keronian!" She finally said, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Invading this pitiful planet. What species are you?" Kululu just asked looking bored

"I thought she was with you. She had spiral nipples after all." Haru shrugged. He thought maybe she was a deformed, taller keronian with hair.

"So she does…Ku, ku, ku." Kululu noted. He was slapped too.

"I'm an angolian. The race who legally has jurisdiction over this planet. I've had this planet for more than five hundred years. Keron isn't supposed to be here." She told him

"Angolian, huh? Angolian…." Kululu thought for a moment. Weren't they the race of planet destroyers? "Oh, crap….You going to destroy this planet?" He asked

"In three years. I'm pretty early right now for the day of destruction." The Angol smiled

"In three years the planet is going to be destroyed?" Haru asked, "Serves them right."

"Thank you! At first I thought you were awful, but I guess you have some greatness in you after all!" The Angol shed a tear, "I can't say the same for him." She added, looking at Kululu though. Kululu was still wondering what to do about an angol having jurisdiction of the planet.

"You don't have this planet for three years though. Maybe Keron wanted to harvest the natural resources off this planet before you destroyed it." He pointed out

"Do you not know why they've sent you to invade?" The angol asked

"No." He shrugged, "I was actually part of the platoon in the scouting mission on this planet, but keron got scared of the humidity here and left us. I don't even know if the rest of my platoon is alive or if keron has any plans to rescue us." Kululu answered, "I don't really care if the rest of my platoon is alive. That would show Garuru his brother isn't all that."

"Oh…" The angol girl paused for a moment, "I'm sorry you got abandoned here…" She looked at him her eyes large with sympathy.

"W-what are you doing…Stop it! Stop staring at me!" Kululu screamed, freaking out about having sympathy from someone and having something so cute look at him

"Don't be too mean to her, Kululu. She's going to live here now." Haru bopped Kululu on the head.

"B-but she's…H-her eyes…T-they're so…" He looked up at Haru wanting help.

"Geez, you idiot. What's so scary about eyes?" Haru asked boredly, "It couldn't be that you think they're too cute to deal with, could it?"

"Why would you think that? Did you read it in some sappy romance novel or something? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked

"No. I've seen other tough guys have similar reactions." Haru pushed up his glasses, "Just deal with the cuteness like a dude, you were lucky enough to be born with all the parts after all."

"I hate you. I really do." Kululu growled

"You guys are funny. Thank you for letting me stay here." Angol Mois smiled, "My name is Angol Mois. It's nice, yeah, nice I think to meet you."

"She's way too nice for this household." Both Kululu and Haru realized at the same time.

"I've killed over 10000 planets, all of which had living beings on them. And I enjoyed it." Angol Mois tried to help their view of her. She smiled innocently tilting her head to the side. Kululu just shuddered at her cuteness.

"I take it back. She may be my favorite alien." Haru decided

"That hurt. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu made mock pain, "I don't like her."

"She's staying here anyway. It's not your choice." Haru answered

Angol Mois just nodded and started sparkling happily. Kululu just looked at her everything he knew about the world breaking inside.

* * *

When Mari got home she was surprised.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at Angol Mois

"I live here." Angol Mois answered like it was obvious

"I…I…Never remembered this happening…" Mari rubbed her head confused. This had never happened. Angol Mois just shrugged and walked off like she actually lived in Mari's house.

Mari went to her room which had been ransacked by Haru. Crying and groaning she rethought everything she knew about life.

* * *

**Notes: Yes, the original characters from the thing will still be in this thing.**

**Yes, there will be Gironatsu. Yes, I'm writing for myself so there will be Kulumois. There's also probably going to be some Dorokoyu in here too, later.**

**Notes about China (Yes her name is spelled that way, but it's pronounced Cheena) She has curly hair and is in a school outfit and looks to be in a half sassy/thoughtful expression. She's wearing a headband that I thought for over half a year was some sort of artist hat because of her tiny little ahoge. After scissors inspected this, she revealed it was a headband because of one tiny line missing. My life for this character is now a lie. (Sob)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

China and Giroro dropped by the next day along with Akiya and Dororo.

"Um…Uh….Sorry for trying to blow up your house…" Giroro apologized to Natsumi completing his lovesick transformation, "I uh…China told me to draw you a picture to apologize…" He handed her a small drawing that was of a deformed heart and read; 'sorry I tried to kill you, let's invade together from now on.' Natsumi just glared at him and Giroro wondered why that hadn't worked.

"Nice to meet you." Akiya smiled at China. China nodded curtly at her.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mari walked into the room, "Wait…Why is there another alien in the room? Why is there another girl?" She was so confused, "Don't tell me they live here! Oh god, it's happening again!"

"Mari…Mari… Calm down." Natsumi told her friend, "This is Giroro and China, Giroro attacked us yesterday." Natsumi told Mari.

"He did?" Mari asked, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I had to deal with Haru. He took all my favorite toys and broke them." She pouted. Natsumi twitched briefly at the name Haru. It bothered her a bit.

"So…How's the progress going on finding the rest of the platoon?" Giroro asked, polishing a weapon.

"No weapons in the house." Natsumi took the gun out of his hand. Giroro looked at her angry, but didn't yell at her.

"Um…Well….Uh…Not very well…" Keroro didn't want to admit he hadn't tried looking for his other two platoon mates at all, "There's uh, our intelligence officer and then the private left, I think?"

"We need that intelligence officer. We won't make much progress on this planet without him." Giroro noted, "And the private is only a tadpole. He must not be able to deal with this environment very well."

"Maybe we should split up and each of us should go with a pekoponian, one who knows the land far better than we do, and search for them." Dororo suggested

"You're right, Zeroro." Giroro told him

"It's Dororo now." Dororo reminded. Giroro huffed

"Akiya, would you assist me in the search for our comrades?" Dororo asked

"Of course I will!" Akiya smiled

"I'll go with Natsumi." Both Keroro and Giroro said at the same time

"I thought you spent more time with that China girl though." Keroro pointed out, "You should go with her."

"Sorry." China apologized, "Giroro must have said that cuz he knows I'm busy later today." She apologized

"Busy with what?" Mari asked, sort of jealous that everyone lived with an alien except her.

"Fuyumi's coming into town to do a race!" China grew hearts in her eyes.

"Who's Fuyumi?" Akiya asked, China began to throttle the young girl.

"Only the most gorgeous, photogenic model ever! She used to live here in this town and to honor her return she's going to do a motorcycle race!" China smiled, "I've got tickets to see her. Ahhhhhhhh, hopefully she notices me in the crowd and just suddenly falls in love with me and takes me on her trips with her…." China held herself and dreamed of her loved one

"Maybe you should search the event for more aliens then." Mari suggested

"B-but…I don't want to ruin my time with Fuyumi…" China pouted

"I can go with Natsumi." Giroro seemed intent on this.

"You're going with China. We can't let two aliens wander around on their own." Natsumi ordered.

Giroro seemed disappointed

"I'll go with Natsumi and Keroro then." Mari decided

"B-but…" China was really sad

"We'll go to the concert with you. You can see the race while we look, okay?" Natsumi finally volunteered. China perked up.

"Quelle bonne idée !" China exclaimed in French, she seemed very pleased.

* * *

Mari, Natsumi, Keroro, Giroro, and China set off to look throughout the crowd for aliens.

"We'll use our anti-barriers. Don't worry about us, Natsumi-dono." Keroro answered

"There she is!" China pointed like a giddy school girl to a buxom girl with black hair down on the road below the stands. China held up a sign that she had painted herself that read, "Do your best Fuyumi!"

"We'll start the search." Keroro ran off with Giroro to search for their comrades.

"Come on, Mari, let's look for anything alien!" Natsumi pulled her friend aside and began to search throughout the people.

"Do those two children have a responsible adult looking after them?" A guard asked

"Uh…..I'm over the age of 16?" China tried to negotiate, Natsumi and Mari were kicked out of the event.

Meanwhile, Keroro and Giroro desperately searched for any signs of their comrades as China's idol, Fuyumi raced through the track.

Eventually she stopped for a drink while the pit crew fixed up her motorcycle.

It was hard to see, but China noticed it thanks to her being able to notice the aliens anti-barriers since she knew them, a blue-ish tadpole was frighteningly giving her a drink.

"Giroro! Is that who you're looking for?" China called

Giroro looked down and saw him, "Keroro, we've got to go down and save him. He's the private of our platoon I think." Giroro jumped over the railing and landed down by the pit crew as Fuyumi got over her motorcycle.

"Another one. How unusual." She shrugged, "Tamama. These your friends?" She asked. Tamama nodded shivering, "We'll talk to them after my race then." She motorcycled off.

"Private, you're okay!" Keroro smiled, having jumped down and not landed on his feet like Giroro did, instead he had landed on his face.

"Mister sergeant! Were you worried about me?" Tamama tried to flutter his eyes in a seductive manner, he wrapped his arms around Keroro's body.

"Uh…Sure." Keroro lied, having barely known the guy. Honestly, he didn't know why Tamama knew him so well.

"You got to help me mister sergeant this crazy lady has me as her slave." Tamama begged

The race continued and Fuyumi won. The crowd cheered.

"China's going to be so happy now that she has an excuse to talk to her idol." Giroro muttered

"Who's China, corporal?" Tamama asked

"Friend of ours. We all have pekoponian friends." Keroro told Tamama matter of factly. Tamama just stared blankly.

"Have you been making friends with pekoponians while I was in dire peril?" Tamama asked. Keroro and Giroro did not answer.

"We're leaving before they try to ask for an interview." Fuyumi grabbed Tamama by the head and stuffed him into a bag,

"Wait! You can't just kidnap the private!" Keroro yelled. Fuyumi sighed and handed Keroro a piece of paper.

"Here's my address, come by to discuss things with my slave." Fuyumi told him.

Keroro threw a temper tantrum while Fuyumi left with Tamama. The people in the crowd evacuated.

Giroro led Keroro up to China.

"Fuyumi was so cool! Did you talk to her? Can we see her?" China asked

"We got her address." Giroro smiled, "You drive. Lead us there, China." He took Keroro's paper and handed it to her. China was more than pleased, she was overjoyed.

Natsumi and Mari sat on the street curb waiting for China to come back.

"We found him." Keroro smiled, "We found the private."

"We have to drive over to Fuyumi's house though." China smiled, "Get in the car." She hummed about how she was going to meet Fuyumi the entire way.

Getting to the house, they rang the doorbell. China tried to make herself as presentable as possible.

"Hmm…I didn't think my slave would have such a cute girl as a friend." Fuyumi smiled, opening the door, "You all here for Tamama?" She asked

"Yeah. You see the stupid frog wanted to make sure he was okay…" Natsumi tried to speak to the popular model.

"I'm not giving him up." She declared, "You can visit him, he can visit you, but I'm not giving him up. He makes a good foot stool." Tamama shivered in the corner.

"B-but…" Mari saw how much Tamama was shivering

"So there are more of those frog things?" Fuyumi asked, "And each of them met a cute girl?"

"C-cute? You think I'm cute?" China's legs were shaking. "Fuyumi thinks I'm cute!"

"There's five frogs in total I think." Natsumi answered, keeping her head, "We've found all but one. They've been abandoned on this planet by the rest of their species."

"Hmm….Pity." Fuyumi answered, "Any other girls as old as this one?" She asked pointing to China.

Mari shook her head.

"She's exactly the type that I surround myself with." She noted. China fainted, "Well, I suppose you can come in now. Although it may look like I'm keeping Tamama as a slave you've got nothing to worry about. I'm paying him in sweets."

"YAY! CANDY! MUST HAVE MORE!" Tamama went into his evil mode and Tamama impacted the wall.

"We'll replace that wall later." Fuyumi kept a cool attitude,

"Are you okay, Private? Want us to try to get you out of here?" Keroro asked

"Hmmm….I hate it here but at the same time I get a comfy bed and candy so….If we really our marooned on this planet, I'd like to at least be somewhere with candy." Tamama decided, "Better than being a war prisoner at least."

Keroro banged his head on the wall.

"I'm glad the other keronian isn't dead though." Mari breathed

"Yep. He's not dead." Fuyumi answered, "Can you girls carry her back to where she's supposed to be?" She asked noting China, "She must be a pretty big fan…"

"The biggest." Giroro answered

"She's pretty cute so tell her she can visit whenever she wants." Fuyumi told them, "I'll drive you all back to your house since she won't be driving anywhere for a while. Feel free to call me at this number."

"It's like we're forming an alien support group." Natsumi realized

"Yeah!" Mari liked having such a huge secret with a bunch of other girls. She felt a bit awkward that she didn't have her own frog though.

Fuyumi drove recklessly and past the speed limit back to the Hinata house.

"Can I stay at Mr. Sergeant's house tonight, Fuyumi?" Tamama asked

"Sure, but you're getting back to my house on your own." Fuyumi dropped them off and drove off.

"Was that…A dream?" China awoke dreamily

"Fuyumi said you could visit her whenever you wanted." Giroro told his partner. China fainted again.

Mari was so happy that the Keroro platoon had found another of its members. She didn't have any ideas where the last one was, though.

* * *

"Sis, I'm home!" Mari took off her shoes before entering the house.

"It's bro! I'm not your sister!" Haru called

"Hello!" Angol Mois waved

"Really, do Mom and Dad know this girl is living here? I really don't know who she is!" Mari answered

"Mom and Dad are back at work. I had to Taser them when they questioned her existence." Haru said deadpanned.

Mari hoped her sister was joking.

Mari went into her room to avoid her sister and the strange girl.

"She thinks she's so powerful and all, inviting hoboes to live with us for no reason. She has no idea me and Natsumi are taking care of secret alien frogs from space." Mari said aloud holding her pillow.

"Frogs from space, huh? Ku, ku, ku. How interesting." Kululu laughed, closing the door he had been behind.

Mari screamed

"Meet the intelligence officer of the Keroro platoon. I'm sergeant major Kululu, and boy, you were just as stupid and annoying as Haru said you were." Kululu just laughed and laughed, having known where his platoon was now.

* * *

**Yes I made China and Fuyumi have something going on between them. **

**Notes about Fuyumi, she seems to have long, sort of spiky hair, and a biker girl attire, she looks the oldest and is rather buxom and is showing a lot more cleavage than the other characters.**

**Ummmm...I might not updated for a while. I have other things to work on, but here's at least the beginning of this story! **


End file.
